


Criminal

by Breenieweenie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, I am not very nice to Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut, Steve/Reader/Bucky - Freeform, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emotional cheating, m/f/m, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breenieweenie/pseuds/Breenieweenie
Summary: Agreeing to meet Sharon Carter's boyfriend Steve Rogers was your first mistake.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was originally my entry for a song challenge tumblr and my dearest friend talked me into posting here as well. My song was “Criminal” by Fiona Apple, but please be aware that I didn’t interpret the song in the normal way (in fact, I had two completely different ideas and I just kinda of went with one and it got kind of out of control and I’m not sure if I like the ending).
> 
> This is a Steve x Reader X Bucky oneshot, but reader beware there is some Steve X Sharon. I hope you all love it, and this is definitely NSFW.
> 
> Warnings: foul language, threesome, unprotected sex, dirty talk, minor drama/angst, emotional cheating, and everyone is kind of awful. 
> 
> This is for my darling Ashcastle who I love more than words can say and inspires me more than she knows.
> 
> This is literally almost all smut and very little story.

“You’re doing so good baby doll. Do you think you can take another? I gotta stretch open this beautiful ass of yours.”

You shift back against Bucky’s chest, his words warming your already flushed skin. You nod your head and whimper slightly at the feeling of a third finger slipping through the tight ring of muscle.

“Look at our good girl, Stevie. Isn’t she gorgeous?” Bucky’s voice is a pleasant murmur as his other hand tweaks your nipple.

You glance down towards Steve, who is kneeling between your legs, his mouth leaving hot opened mouth kisses on your inner thighs. His too blue eyes burn into yours as he answers, “Fucking perfect.”

You can’t stop your gasp when he spreads your legs wider and buries his face in your soaking wet cunt.

* * *

 

_You loved Sharon Carter like a sister._

_She recruited you straight out of college for S.H.I.E.L.D. as an Information Technology Specialist. While you weren’t a field agent and felt more comfortable behind a desk in the safety of headquarters, you still worked closely with her and became close friends. Best friends._

_When S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, you followed her to the C.I.A. and eventually to Stark Industries. She was your confidant in everything and you trusted her with your life._

_Agreeing to meet her boyfriend Steve Rogers was your first mistake._

_You kept refusing at first. You honestly had no idea why Sharon wanted you to meet Captain America. You knew the facts. He was big, blond, and gorgeous. He was the leader of The Avengers. You had no reason to ever cross paths with him. While you did work for Stark Industries, you were nothing, but a glorified hacker that basically kept other low level hackers out of Stark Industries’ files. When Sharon started dating the Captain, you never dreamed you would actually meet him._

_Sharon had to practically beg for weeks before you finally relented. You told her repeatedly that Steve Rogers wouldn’t be interested in meeting a little nobody like you, but she begged to differ. She told you how she had been talking his ear off about you since they met and it was actually Steve who asked to meet you first. Although you were skeptical, you agreed once she promised it would only be one time and she would never ask you again._

_She lied._

* * *

 

“Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet.” Steve’s voice is a reverent groan between licks of your pussy, “You’ve needed us, haven’t you? It’s okay baby, we’ll give you everything you need. We’ll take care of you.”

You can barely breathe out a “please” before Steve latches onto your clit and sucks. Your body spasms as it’s thrown into an unexpected orgasm and Bucky has to hold you down against him as he continuously fucks your ass with his fingers.

“I need you both inside me.”

Both of your boys still at your words, and you can tell they are having some sort of private conversation with their eyes.You watch as Steve shifts up onto his knees and rubs his thumb along your pussy lips before dipping it inside of you.

“Are you sure, pretty baby?” Bucky’s voice is a warm rumble in your ear as he slips his fingers out of you, “Are you sure you’re ready for both of us?”

You lick your lips and make eye contact with Steve.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

_The first time you met him was a pleasant surprise. You weren’t really sure what you were expecting, but Steve Rogers was as nice as he was gorgeous. As the three of you sat in a small circle booth in the back of a smoke filled bar, his attention seemed to be focused entirely on you. He seemed utterly fascinated with everything you had to say and was constantly redirecting the conversation back to you. If it was anyone other than Steve Rogers doing this when his girlfriend was sitting right next to him, you would have considered it rude and think he was blatantly hitting on you in front of his girl. But when you glanced at Sharon, she was staring at him with a look of complete adoration on her face and you realized he was just making an effort to know his girl’s best friend._

_By the end of the night you completely understood why Sharon was so wrapped up in Steve Rogers and you were happy for her. Steve truly was the perfect guy. It was only a week later when you found yourself in the same tiny booth in the same smoke filled bar surrounded by the same people and one addition - The Winter Soldier._

_You had learned all about Steve Rogers and James “Bucky” Barnes in school. Their friendship was legendary and years later when it was discovered that Bucky was still alive… well, it made national headlines and you read everything you could about that._

_Bucky was equally, if not more so, charming than Steve. Between the two of them, your glass was never empty and anything you wanted or needed they didn’t hesitate to get for you, no questions asked. Again, the conversation seemed to revolve entirely around you. Steve and Bucky seemed to have an abundance of questions to ask and never seemed to grow tired of listening to your answers. At first, you were suspicious that this was some kind of double date set up, but besides the pointed looks Steve and Bucky would exchange when they thought you weren’t looking, Bucky never made a move on you._

_You were equally relieved and disappointed._

* * *

 

“You gotta relax baby girl.” Steve’s voice is soothing as he helps spread you open for Bucky to slide inside your ass.

You try not to tense, but it burns as Bucky slips the head of his cock inside you and buries his face in your neck. You close your eyes and grasp at Bucky’s forearms as you feel your body stretch to accommodate his thick length.

You pant and clench when Bucky bottoms out at the same time Steve’s warm, wet mouth latches onto your nipple. His tongue laves over it before suckling softly.

“You need to hurry up Rogers,” Bucky’s voice is a strained groan as he tries not to thrust, “I’m gonna end up blowing my load before you even get inside of her. Our girl feels like heaven. I swear she was made for us.”

* * *

 

_Before long, the four of you were constant companions and you found yourself squeezed between the two super soldiers more often than not. You didn’t find it odd when Steve and Bucky would bring you coffee to your work station or leave you random gifts they brought back from missions to foreign lands. You assumed they did the same for Sharon._

_Then one day, Sharon was visiting your work station and was fiddling with a beautiful golden cat paperweight on your desk . When you casually mentioned that the boys had brought it back from their most recent visit to Wakanda, she had gotten the strangest look on her face. She left shortly after that and you shrugged off the look. Sharon was always pretty straight forward with you, so you figured the look probably had something to do with some top secret Wakanda mission she had coming up, but you couldn’t let go of the feeling that something wasn’t quite right._

_Later that week you were finally able to pry out of her that the boys, that Steve, never brought her gifts or coffee or anything. That things seem to be cooling off between them and she didn’t know what to do. That Steve hadn’t had sex with her since the night he met you. While her tone wasn’t in any way accusatory, you still felt like she blamed you. You decided the only way to fix this was to stop accepting their gifts and to distance yourself from them._

_Your decision to avoid them was your second mistake._

* * *

 

Bucky nuzzles your neck as his hands grip your thighs to spread you wider for Steve. You glide your fingers through Steve’s hair before his mouth unlatches from your nipple with a wet pop. He sits back on his knees and strokes himself slowly.

“Look at you Sweetheart. Spread open and so perfectly pink. You’re dripping for us. Such a pretty picture.”

You can feel your breath catch when he lines himself up, running his length slowly along your slit. He presses a hand against your abdomen to hold you still as he slowly feeds his cock into you. His eyes are locked onto the place where you are joined.

“That’s it baby. I know it’s a tight fit, but you can do it. Take it all.”

* * *

 

_You could freely admit that it wasn’t easy avoiding them and your heart clenched painfully every time you returned a gift they left. You questioned whether you were making the right choice because even though you were doing this for Sharon, your friendship was still strained. You hoped that she would see the lengths you were willing to go for her. You hoped that this would fix her relationship with Steve, but you had the feeling that your friendship would never be the same._

_After almost two months of having successfully avoided the boys, you were caught off guard to receive a phone call from Sharon begging you to come out with them to an art exhibit. You declined at first, but after hearing the desperation in her voice you reluctantly agreed._

_Walking up to the gallery, you could see them standing outside waiting for you. Sharon looked visibly upset while Steve and Bucky looked tense. Bucky’s expression was stony indifference and Steve seemed agitated. When they finally noticed you, all their expressions changed. Steve and Bucky immediately straightened up and large, happy grins spread across their faces. They both reached for you at the same time and you ended up pressed between them in a warm hug. When you glanced at Sharon, she gave you a forced smile. The evening was spent with you wrapped up between the boys as they showed you the art pieces they loved and while you tried to include Sharon, she was quiet and seemed distracted._

_This started a pattern where Sharon would continually invite you out places and make you feel guilty if you refused. You would finally agree and before the trio noticed you arrived, the boys would look angry and Sharon would look upset. Once you alerted them to your presence, Bucky and Steve would positively beam and shower you with attention, while Sharon would watch you three with an odd look on her face, almost as if she was trying to solve a puzzle._

_Letting Sharon guilt you into these outings was your third mistake._

* * *

 

“So good baby girl, So tight.”

You didn’t have words to describe how full you felt. Pressed between the two super soldiers, one sliding out as the other pushed in. Steve licked inside your mouth before kissing you deeply, one hand holding your hip while the other held the back of your head.

Bucky was leaving wet, sloppy kisses on your neck between whispers of affection and hard thrusts of his hips. You let Steve dominate your mouth, his tongue swallowing your gasps and moans.

You could feel your orgasm building inside of you. It was coming on fast and you felt yourself press closer to Steve, trying to rub your clit against him.

“You gonna come pretty baby? You gonna come all over us?” You felt the cold fingers of Bucky’s metal hand snake down your body before circling your clit.

The shock of Bucky’s cold fingers touching your hot, slippery clit sent you into an immediate, explosive orgasm. Steve pulled away from your mouth and let out a guttural “Fuck!” at the feeling of you clenching and shivering around him.

* * *

 

_This happened several times before something in Sharon’s countenance changed. She seemed happy when you showed up and would immediately monopolize your time together. You almost felt bad for ignoring the super soldiers, but you were excited to have your friend back. It was almost like before, except for the smug smiles she would give the boys that she thought you didn’t notice._

_Things continued this way for awhile before everything came to a head at one of Tony Stark’s exclusive parties. You had never been to one, but Sharon was invited and asked you to be her plus one. You readily agreed, equal parts excited to attend a Tony Stark party and see the guys in tuxedos. Once at the party, you went to the bar while Sharon went looking for Steve._

_That was where you met Natasha Romanoff._

_She sidled up next to you and introduced herself before commenting on how clever Sharon was. Natasha remarked that while she didn’t agree with Sharon’s tactics, she could appreciate such an underhanded move. It was practically criminal. When you voiced your confusion to what Natasha was referring to, she smiled genuinely at your naivety before explaining everything._

_Steve and Bucky were clearly in love with you. Steve hadn’t broken up with Sharon because she was your best friend and he knew that you wouldn’t choose him over your friendship. But Steve was selfish and still wanted to be around you. Sharon realized this and used it to her advantage. She loved Steve and wanted to keep him. When he started distancing himself from her, she would entice him out places with the promise of you being there. Bucky would come too because he felt the same as Steve. Sharon would flaunt you in front of them knowing that you were what they desperately wanted, but couldn’t have._

_It was cruel and it was vicious._

* * *

 

You could feel yourself gush around your boys, their grips tightening on you as they thrust. The wet sounds your body was making urging them on.

“Fuck sweetheart, is this all for us?” Steve’s words were breathless as he slowed his pace, leaning back to watch his cock slide in and out of your dripping center.

“I told you Stevie, “ Bucky’s voice was husky and deep, “ She’s the one. Our girl was made for us. Weren’t you baby?”

You can do little more than nod and turn your head against Bucky’s shoulder, peppering kisses on his neck. You feel him groan against you and pick up the pace, sliding into you harder.

“Oh baby girl, I’m gonna come soon. You gonna let me fill this pretty pussy up?”

Steve’s words cause you to clench and tighten, both men gasping at the sensation.

“You like that sweetheart? You like hearing how Stevie is gonna fill up that perfect little cunt of yours? How the thought of you dripping with our come has me ready to flood this tight beautiful ass?”

You can’t stop your orgasm at Bucky’s words. Your body trembles and squeezes both boys inside you, triggering their own ends. Steve presses against you, his mouth open in a quiet groan as his thrusts turn sloppy and uncoordinated. Bucky is completely still, his breathing harsh as he pulses inside you, both men filling you up.

“That’s it pretty baby, let us give you everything.”

* * *

 

_And in the end, it was all true._

_The confrontation between yourself, Sharon, Steve, and Bucky was brief and anti-climactic and could hardly be called a confrontation at all._

_Sharon admitted to everything. Disregarding your years of friendship in pursuit of trying to keep her dying relationship intact. Steve and Bucky both confessed to being in love with you and while they did not go about handling it in the right way, they did not regret a thing. You were saddened to know that you lost your best friend, even though you could admit, if only to yourself, that you hadn’t felt like best friends in a long time. And while you did care a great deal for the super soldiers, you weren’t sure if it was love._

_But you were willing to find out._

* * *

 

Steve continues to press soft kisses against your forehead before pulling out, watching his come leak out of you.

“Oh baby, that’s a beautiful sight.”

You smile bashfully at his words and feel Bucky shift behind you before slipping out completely.

“You’re perfect baby doll. Steve knew the moment he saw your picture that you were the one for us.” Bucky presses a soft kiss to your shoulder as he maneuvers your body against the soft pillows on the large bed.

“My picture?” you ask, as you sink further into the pillows and blankets, feeling boneless and completely satisfied.

Steve and Bucky share a significant look that causes you to tense in alarm. “What about my picture? What aren’t you telling me?”

Bucky quickly disappears into the adjoining bathroom, while Steve slides up the bed to lay next to you, softly running his fingers through your hair.

“Don’t get upset sweetheart. Please don’t get upset. It’s just that when Sharon and I started seeing each other, she talked about you a lot. After everything with Hydra, I had to check you out to make sure you were legit.”

You nod in understanding to Steve’s words when Bucky returns with a warm wash cloth and proceeds to clean you gently between your legs.

“Natasha was able to get your personal files easily enough and once I saw you, I was hooked. I had to learn everything I possibly could, but I wanted more. I wanted to meet you. I was able to talk Sharon into introducing us, and that first night was incredible. You are incredible baby girl. I had to tell Bucky.”

You glance at Bucky, who had discarded the used wash cloth and was slowly running his fingertips along your side. “It’s true. You were all he could talk about. He told me that you were our girl, that you were meant for us. I wanted to meet you, so he had Sharon set it up. Steve was right, the moment I saw you… I knew you were the one.”

You try to sit up, glaring at Steve, “You used Sharon! That’s not right. She didn’t deserve that.”

“Yes, I used Sharon, but Sharon used you too. Who cares. The fact is that we don’t love Sharon. We love you. You’re our girl.” Steve’s words were soft, but firm. He pressed a kiss to your temple before showering your face in softer, sweeter kisses as he presses you back against the bed.

“And we’re your boys.” Bucky’s words came out muffled from the press of his lips on your stomach.

That’s right… they were your boys.


End file.
